When Worlds Collide: A Kingdom Keepers FanFic
by SurferDylan64
Summary: In this Fan Fic, Hermione, inside the Wizarding World Of Harry Potter Cries to the Kingdom Keepers for help. Apparently, the Studios comes alive at night, too. Will the keepers be able to save these parks? The picture links are all deviantart.
1. Prologue

She was there. Sitting in bed. It had all happened so quickly she didn't know if she'd be able to scribble down all she had seen. Jess turned on her small reading light that she had purchased at a closing Borders sale, where everything was 50% off.

Amanda had heard her sister awake and had sprinted out of bed to see what she was drawing this time. "Finn's going to the Wizarding World tonight," Amanda tells her sister. Jess gulps, causing Amanda to see her nervousness. "Uh oh, what's the problem now?"

Amanda squints down towards the paper, only enough to see two words: Finn Kiss.

.com/art/Jess-s-Prediction-For-My-Fanfic-298865638


	2. Chapter 1

Finn stood at the gates of an enormous castle. In awe he looked up, his eyes squinting through the little amount of moonlight up at the Hogwarts Castle in Universal's Islands of Adventure. Earlier that day Finn had gotten a letter from Hermione, the sensitive, smart witch from the Harry Potter books and movies. It was a desperate cry for help. Apparently, WDW wasn't the only parks that came alive at night. Not only did Universal come alive but the OT's were hiding there. Finn had never guessed that the OT's would hide in Disney's rival park.

Not only was Finn helping Hermione but the rest of the Keepers were with him as well. Hermione, in her letter, specifically told Finn and Willa to take the castle while Charlene, Philby and Maybeck take the streets of Hogsmeade. Being a fan of Harry Potter Finn was partly excited though nervous. What could go down in Hogwarts? It was filled with magic, trapdoors, and talking pictures. Finn, in a way was nervous.

Deep inside Hogwarts Castle was where Finn and Willa met Hermione. Willa, also a fan, was star struck and almost couldn't speak. Finn stared at her in amazement. Finn started blushing. Secretly, Finn had a HUGE crush on Emma Watson and was so excited to meet her. The only thing was it wasn't Emma at all, it was Hermione. This confused Finn. Half J. K. Rowling character half Emma Watson had Finn's mind swirling, asking more questions.

They had met in the Room of Requirement sitting cross-legged in a circle. "I'm so glad you made it," Hermione seemed very ecstatic and grim at the same time.

"We knew we had to," said Willa, an ounce left of star-struck-ed-ness left in her. "When I heard about this I just needed to come over here and help. Oh my goodness I'm so excited I'm helping Hermione Granger!" Willa was talking so fast with excitement.

After a long stare Hermione continued, "Okay, there has been something going wrong with this ride in the castle. Harry, Ron, and I don't know what it is but something is and we need to stop it." Finn nodded hiding a pepper-ish red blush.

Finn, Willa and Ron, who arrived in the Room of Requirement last, Willa freaking out when he did, boarded a magical bench that Hermione was going to enchant with a flying Quidditch Charm and Floo Powder and was standing on a balcony right down the hall. The bench appeared to be made out of Oak and had 4 seats with 4 over-the-shoulder-harnesses. Finn sat all the way to the left, Willa to the right of that and Ron to the right of Willa, with the last seat empty.

The bench was already moving slowly down a dimly-lit corridor. "Over Here!" Hermione yelled loud enough so that all people on the bench could hear. It was go time. The bench picked up a tiny amount of speed and then stopped directly in front of a balcony that Hermione was prepared on. "Ready Finn?" she asked nervously.

Finn was more than ready. He was way ready to impress Hermione and defeat the OT's once and for all. "Yes, I most definitely am," said Finn confidently.

"How about you Willa?" said Hermione moving down the row then to Ron. "Alright then, say Observatory on three." Hermione pulled a small pouch of Floo Powder out of her pocket. "One, Two, Three!" Hermione picked up a small handful of Floo Powder and threw it at the bench.

"Observatory!" yelled Finn, Willa, and Ron all at once. A large burst of green fire covered the bench and lifted the bench up through the Room of Requirement's fireplace, then chimney, then into the Observatory or as they called it in the movies, the Astronomy Tower. Before they reached the Tower, Finn had heard Hermione exclaim, "I know you won't let us down Finn and Willa." At this, Finn blushed even more.


	3. Chapter 2

Charlene, Maybeck and Philby were slowly pacing around the streets of Hogsmeade keeping a lookout for anything strange, which of course could lead to overtakers. Charlene was a bit jealous, considering that Willa and Finn got to take to the castle while she was stuck in Hogsmeade. She wasn't that big of a Harry Potter fan and wasn't a big fan of reading at that.

"Maybe it's best if we split up," Maybeck says after a long five minutes of pacing the streets.

"I don't know about this so much," says Philby. "We're a team and we work that way."

"Gosh Philby," says Charlene. "You're starting to sound like Finn!" Maybeck chuckles. "Lets all look around the shops and then go over somewhere near Hagrid's Hut."

"Okay, Sounds Good!" Maybeck says with a nod.

"Alright," says Philby. "Zonko's and Honeydukes first?"

"What?" Charlene begins confused. "Maybeck isn't 'Zonkos' and since when did you start calling me a Honeyduke!" Charlene hadn't realized that this was the name in a shop in the Harry Potter series.


	4. Chapter 3

Finn and Willa were shocked at the sensation of flying. Except that it wasn't a sensation, it was real. Ron apparently knew what was going to happen, considering he was a part of this ride and looked really scared.

"Whoah!" Finn could just make out Harry Potter's voice echoing outside of the window. "Hermione Did It, You're Flying! Keep Up Ron!" This obviously was the normal sound recording for the ride. Willa probably could say it by heart considering that she had been on this ride about 16 times.

"We're on our way, we'll meet you outside!" The flying bench took a sharp turn out a window of the observatory and into an HD projection dome. The film showing on the dome was supposed to make it feel as if you are flying, combined with the bench movements. The film projected a movie of Harry and Ron flying in front of the bench all around the outside of Hogwarts. At one point of the video the bench had pulled up to Hagrid who had asked if they had saw his dragon. That instant the projection dome ripped in half, revealing a giant, horn covered dragon that obviously wanted them dead. The bench took a turn into a rickety old bridge with the dragon following.

Willa screamed at the top of her lungs the second real fire spewed out of it's mouth. It wasn't just an animatronic…it was a real dragon. Ron, panicking, picked his wand out of his pocket and shot a countless amount of spells at the dragon.

"Avada Kedavra!" Ron shrieked pointing his wand somewhat near the dragon. The green bolt of light had just missed the dragon but hit a fake pine tree outside of the bridge. The bench took a quick turn and faced upward at what looked like the rest of the bridge.

"We're going to make it!" screamed Finn looking at the rest of the bridge. Then the bench made a turn for the worse…or drop for the worse. The flying bench fell through a giant crevice in the bridges crooked floor. The bench had still been flying but took a startling drop that let Finn, Willa and Ron sat face to face to the Hungarian Horntail dragon.

Ron shrieked the spell once more. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The beam of green light hit the dragon directly in between it's eyes just as it was inhaling for a breath of fire. The dragon tipped over almost crushing the bench, causing it to shoot into the forbidden forest. Willa could hear Ron mumbling something about spiders as the bench took a dip into a giant pit, which was pitch black, and took a quick turn to the left. Willa had remembered this scene perfectly. _After being attacked by the dragon the bench flies into the spider pit,_ Willa begins to piece together what might happen next. She knew that the spiders in Harry Potter were poisonous and the size of a punch buggy, too. She finally put two and two together and knew they were in grave danger.

"Ron?" Willa asked nervously. "You know the spider repelling curse right?" No answer. "RIGHT?"


	5. Chapter 4

Charlene, Philby and Maybeck didn't have any luck inside Zonko's or Honeydukes. Charlene, who finally caught on to the Honeydukes not being a nickname for her, had thought it would be a good idea to go to Ollivanders, considering there were so many shelves where small OT's like Stitch could be hiding or even some OT's from Islands of Adventure. Philby led the two to the entrance of Ollivanders

"Gosh!" yelled Charlene. "There's so much chains for the lines!"

Philby nodded. "It gets pretty crowded here during the day, Charlie." When they had reached the door that led into the small Ollivanders building, they heard a loud spurt of fire coming from the castle, causing them all to turn their heads. The fire spurt meant nothing good.

"What was that?" Maybeck asked. "I hope it wasn't a dragon." Maybeck had reached his hand at the doorknob and tried to tug on it. To their surprise, it was locked.

"I know another way in," Philby said. Charlene and Philby had started to walk to the other side of the shop. Charlene noticed Maybeck still standing in his same spot looking down at the cobblestone pavement. Charlene had rushed over to investigate at what he was looking at. She shrieked. Hundreds of tiny spiders were creeping under the door to Ollivanders. She began to call Philby over when she had heard him scream at the top of his lungs.


	6. Chapter 5

Willa had expected a lot of pincher clicking from the giant acromantulas in the pit of spiders but instead the pit was silent. "What's going on?" Finn yelled. Willa figured he must have rode this ride at least once. "Aren't there supposed to be spiders here?" Then Willa had remember something. _Charlene, Philby and Maybeck._ Apparently, Finn had thought of the same thing. "You don't think…"

"I'm praying not," Willa said, a trace of nervousness in her voice. What if the worse had happened. What if the acromantulas where somewhere in Hogsmeade. Willa could picture them, clicking their pinchers, spitting poisonous venom, and looking disgustingly real. That was the problem, they were real.


	7. Chapter 6

Charlene and Maybeck sprinted around to the back entrance of Ollivanders, also known as Dervish and Banges. Once inside the gift shop part of Ollivanders they had saw everything. Spiders, hundreds of them, all over in the show area of Ollivanders. They looked poisonous, and hungry at that. And one had Philby in it's pinchers.

Without thinking Charlene picked up the first wand on display in the shop. _These have to work at night,_ she thought. _Right? _"WHAT SPELL?" Charlene had yelled at Philby. She had known he was a huge Harry Potter fan, considering that he had known all the shops in Hogsmeade. "Maybeck do you read Harry Potter?" she had asked.

"Nope." he replied, terror in his eyes. Just then, almost at the same time, Charlene and Maybeck glanced around the wand shop to find a spell book. _There has to be some kind of spell book,_ thought Charlene. At the front of the store, on display in the window, were wands and spell books. The only problem with that was that there was glass covering up the display.

Charlene ran at the glass at full speed, sending a swinging kick towards the huge glass display wall. That did the trick and the wall shattered just like Charlene's ankle.

Charlene felt a sharp pain in her right ankle as she collapsed to the floor, reaching for the spell book. She opened right up to the Index in the back of the dusty old book. She had searched through the S's so many times that she felt as if Philby would be dead by the time she would find it. _Repellant! _she had finally thought. Charlene quickly skimmed through repellant until she had found Repellant for Spiders located on page 28. Charlene turned to page 28 as fast as lightning when she had found it. "ARANIA EXUMAI!" She yelled pointing the wand straight at the spider that was attacking Philby. But nothing happened. Then she had remembered something from a commercial she had saw for the Wizarding World. _Where the wand chooses you! _

Charlene propped herself up on a shelf filled with wands, opening countless boxes and pulling out wands, giving them a swish, then putting them back. Finally, she had pulled out one that was glowing in the tips of her palm. Then she heard a bloodcurdling scream that she could never forget to this day. It was of her friend, Terry Maybeck.

The scream scared the living crap out of Charlene, who dropped the wand. Maybeck was being pried away from the register that he was holding onto by a giant spider. Charlene reached her hand out to touch the wand when she had slipped and fell, a shard of glass going straight into her knee. Soon, the whole floor began to shake as hundreds of spiders had began to surround her as she reached for the wand. She remembered Willa telling her of a time when the Evil Queen had trapped her in the EPCOT Plaza where hundreds of spiders were going to cover her. Now it was Charlene's turn to face what Willa had faced a few months ago.

Charlene finally managed to reach the wand and was just about to pass out when she had barely screamed, "ARANIA EXUMAI!" All the spiders vanished from her body. She screamed it again, pointing at Maybeck then at Philby. She fired the spell at all of the spiders surrounding Ollivanders until they each were unconscious just like Philby


	8. Chapter 7

The bench flew over to a corner where Hermione was in some sort of tree. It was one of the many projections in this ride, so it wasn't the one that had greeted Finn and Willa in the Room of Requirement. "This forest isn't safe!" Yells Hermione's projection. "Hang on tight!" Hermione draws her wand in her hand, pointing it up to the top right of the room. "Arania Exumai!" she yelled, which led to a flash in the top right corner of the pit. Willa and Finn were confused while Ron, on the other hand, was relieved. Where had the spiders gone? They had hoped and prayed that the spiders didn't attack Charlene, Philby and Maybeck while they were roaming the streets of Hogsmeade.

The bench flew out of the pit of what used to be filled with spiders and right in front of the Whomping Willow. "Uh oh!" Yelled Willa. The tree was alive, along with everything in the park, and swinging at the bench and everyone in it. The willow swung first at Ron but luckily missed and the branch hit the ground. Then, another humungous branch swung as if aimed at Willa, just nearly missing. Willa let out a scream as she saw it coming straight for Finn. The bench just dodged the branch partially, so it didn't hit Finn. What it did do was hit the bench which flew into the Quidditch pitch safe and sound.


	9. Chapter 8

Charlene was half-conscious-half-unconscious when she saw Philby who seemed dead to the world. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs. Tears formed in Charlene's crystal blue eyes. "If we would have saved him in the nick of time," began Maybeck. "He might've still been alive." It was all Charlene's fault. If she had not dropped the wand, Philby might have still been alive.

"Nick of time, eh?" called a familiar voice. Charlene turned her head seeing the KK's friend, Amanda, following her was Jess. A few years ago, when Jess was under Maleficent spell, or at the time she was Jez, she had been saved by the keepers and now had decided to help them out, just like her sister Amanda.

The two sisters had magical powers. In a way, the two girls were like fairies except with one or two special powers. This magical type of person is known as a farlie. In the previous year Finn and the other Keepers had learned that Jess had dreams on the future, while Amanda could levitate. They were hoping one of them could heal.

"What did we miss?" said Amanda, running over to Philby.

"Spiderbite," began Maybeck. "With an uncomfortably large spider."

"Aragog?" Jess asked. Charlene had remembered this name. A couple of years back, her friends were very obsessed with the Harry Potter movies and wouldn't stop talking about how creepy this giant spider was.

"Yeah." Amanda nods. Amanda had a sad look in her eye.

"Tell me you can heal, Right?" asked half-unconscious-Charlene, who was unaware it came out like _Temme Ewe Can Hear, Wrritee?_ Amanda shook her head and so did Jess. They had all thought this was the end of Philby until they had heard a familiar voice. Familiar in Amanda and Jess's case, considering they were Harry Potter fans. It was a soothing voice, a voice meant for calm situations, but also raspy, and ancient. The voice of Albus Dumbledore.


	10. Chapter 9

Finn, Willa and Ron were flying in front of another projection dome. The projection made it feel like the ride vehicle was flying through the Quidditch Pitch with Harry and Malfoy, playing alongside of them. Willa was beaming at the screen, while Finn and Ron were more grim about it. Then, Willa realized it, too.

The projection showed Malfoy bumping into Harry, who was trying to find the Golden Snitch, and then flying over to Ron, who was tending to the goal. A goal accidently got past him on the screen and a bell rung. That's when they all saw what they knew was coming. Dementors. Hundreds of them, spiriling down from the skies in the projection. "Willa," Ron says. "Do you happen to know a Patronous Charm?" Willa gave Ron a cold stare speaking 100 miles per hour.

"Didn't you learn it in the Dumbledore's Army?"

"I wasn't really good at it."

"Focus on something happy."

Then the ride took a sharp fall into the hole which lead to the Chamber of Secrets. They flew around a corner and a real dementor popped up. Ron shouted the charm. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A small beam of light began to emerge from Ron's wand, then went out. The dementor flew up closer to the car and began sucking their souls out. Starting with Finn


	11. Chapter 10

Dumbledore, with a very eager Fawkes, perched on his shoulder, smiled at the teenagers. "By what I had just heard, I'm assuming you need some help, children." The few nod, almost at one time. Dumbledore extends his arm, allowing Fawkes, his pet Phionex, to fly over to a dead Philby. The instant Fawkes lands on Philby he begins crying. At first, Charlene and Maybeck are confused.

"He cries tears of healing," Dumbledore begins. "Your friend, Philby, will be alive within a matter of minutes." After a couple of seconds, Dumbledore extends his arm out, causing Fawkes to perch itself back on his shoulder. Tears form in Charlene's eyes.

"Thank you," she begins.

"No, thank you," Dumbledore says. "I just hope your friends Finn and Willa are doing okay inside the Forbidden Journey ride." Dumbledore starts to walk over to the door but turns around.

"I have to say a few words before I leave," he says with a smile. "Nincompoop, Antidisestablishmentarianism, and Blubber!" and he's gone, almost in thin air. He had apparated back into his office. Charlene had crawled over to Philby, who's eyes were fluttering open.

Before he has a chance to lose consciousness again he manages to get out, "Spiders. I _hate_ spiders." and just like Dumbledore, Philby is gone…Unconcious at that.


	12. Chapter 11

Jess, with full nervousness, pulled out a folded piece of paper. "You may need this." She had ripped the paper from her Dream Journal and thought it would come in handy for the keepers. She had remembered how only weeks ago Finn was put under a spell, the spell was intended to force Finn to kiss Jess, herself. Because of trying to avoid it, Amanda was kissed. Her own sister, left unconscious for about a week. There were: Finn Kiss's and Philby Spider's everywhere on the paper. Already part of the prediction had come true.

Now that Philby was healed, the Keepers in Ollivanders walked out of the store and into the Owlery. They had sat facing bench to bench as they looked over the paper.

Lousy Luoski.

An Eyeball.

Some sort of Ride Vehicle, launching.

Names. Sally and Annabelle.

Lightning.

Hollywood.

A Spider with Philby in it's pinchers.

A Microphone with a bandanna wrapped around it.

A sign that said: METAL.

A black figure with a small circle near it's top.

"What's that figure?" asked Charlene. Next to this figure was the word kiss. Then it all made sense.

"It's a Dementor," said Amanda, fear in her voice. "And it's going to kiss Finn."

Jess's Picture:

.?quickkey=eztivefhezh8i7a


	13. Chapter 12

Finn prepared for the worst as the dementor came closer and closer to him. The sensation was horrible and unlike any of the movies. It felt like Finn was on Mission Space, the intense version. As Finn's soul ripped off of his face, he began to lose grasp on reality and consciousness as well.

Then the light.

Finn saw a magnificently blinding light that ripped through the rocky cavern of the Chamber of Secrets and sprinted right towards the dementor in front of Finn. As the stag bucked the dementor, another flew up but then fled the scene after seeing the stag.

It was Harry. Harry had been standing at the other side of the Chamber. With a quick Expecto Patronum, he had saved Finn's life. "Hang on guys!"

The bench flew full speed at Harry and out of the collapsing cavern. While approaching the Great Hall, the bench took a quick swerve and landed where it begun. As the restraints released, Finn took a flying leap off of the bench and put his back to the closest wall. "Finn, you look like you've seen a ghost." said Willa.

"I feel like one," laughed Finn. "That dementor made me feel like I was going to die. Thank God Harry saved my sorry little butt." Finn laughed.

After the three shared a laugh, they slid down the banister of the stairs to the gift shop entitled: Filch's Emporium of Stolen Goods. After sprinting past stuffed Aragogs' and 'Muggle' shirts, the three made it outside nearly running into the group running towards them. It was the rest of the gang. Boy, did they have a story to tell each other.


End file.
